


Sherlock is wearing John's shirt ^o^

by TheTomBoy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom John Watson, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gay For You, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Orgasms, Sensual Play, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson Feels, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson in Love, Sleepy Cuddles, Top Sherlock, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTomBoy/pseuds/TheTomBoy
Summary: I put mature, even if I don't think it's that detailed. Better be safe XD Anyway, this is a lot of cuddling, but also some touching ^^ Gay of course. Read at your own risk. Oh, and ignore the stupid title, my creativity is lacking. In my defence, that shirt looks comfy af.





	Sherlock is wearing John's shirt ^o^

”I never thought I would see you in my clothes.”

Sherlock huffed and went to sit next to where John was laying on the couch, a cup in his hand. He was wearing John’s grey sweater, and it hung on his thin frame. It almost seemed to swallow him up, and Sherlock had to admit, it was warm and comfy. He sat up from his laying position on the couch and turned to Sherlock with a fond smile. Sherlock stared ahead at the TV, but John could see a small, shy smirk. When he lay his head on Sherlock’s shoulder, John realized how Sherlock must feel when he was leaning on him, like he sometimes did. It was often out of boredom, or that was what Sherlock told him. John suspected that he had managed to unlock Sherlock’s heart. The soft material felt comforting against his cheek, and he turned his face down into it, feeling Sherlock’s cologne on it. His curls tickled John’s forehead. He loved it.

”What is the point of these shows? No one watches them! They're just taking advantage of stupid people to earn it.” Sherlock exclaimed with a raised hand, and John smiled into the sweater. 

Sherlock sighed dramatically and started sipping his tea. A comfortable silence fell over them until John almost fell asleep. The room began to grow comfortably dark, the only light coming from the telly. Sherlock’s arm shyly sneaked around John’s shoulders as always right when John was about to fall asleep. He was new to the cuddling thing, and on his part, he still waited until John was half asleep. He didn’t know why, but it had become a habit. John didn’t mind, and only smiled and cuddled closer, until his nose lay against Sherlock’s neck. Sherlock was so warm. Oh, how he had missed this.

The rain began to tap on the window, and John relaxed with a exhale. He loved rain and the sound of it against the window. Cracking his eyes open John saw the reflection on the raindrops on the floor and the now soft light from the telly. Sherlock picked up the remote and lowered the volume a bit so John could sleep if he wanted. Smiling John leaned up and kissed his cheek. Even in the bad light from the TV, he could see how Sherlock blushed quickly and looked down. John chuckled quietly and kissed his cheek again, this time letting his lips linger a bit longer. Sherlock arm around John’s shoulder tightened as he turned his head and captured John’s lips in a kiss. John’s hand went to Sherlock’s cheek, holding the now blush-warm skin. Sherlock’s free hand landed on John’s thigh as he turned his upper body towards him, radiating heat into it. John opened his mouth slightly to seal his lips around Sherlock’s lower lip, just pressing his lips against his, not sure how far Sherlock wanted to take it. 

Sherlock broke the kiss, and John opened his eyes to look at him. The light from the TV highlighted his cheekbones from the side, casting a slight glow to his eyes. His lips were highlighted as well, looking very welcoming to kiss again. No words were spoken as they both leaned in again, Sherlock’s hand moving from his thigh to his neck. Breaking the kiss, they looked at each other and smiled softly. 

”How was that?” John couldn't help but ask in a quiet tone, not wanting to disturb their comfortable, romantic atmosphere. Sherlock smiled wider, teeth showing, before letting his hand glide from John’s neck down his chest. 

”Pleasant,” Sherlock replied, face straight, but with a loving look in his eyes. His fingers were feeling the soft material of John’s sweater, almost identical to the one he had borrowed. It was so soft, Sherlock adored it. John smile caught his eye, and he looked back up. John laughed softly and looked down at Sherlock’s hands, which were now in his lap, before taking them in his. Sherlock’s gaze joined his as he held them, before starting to stroke them with his thumbs. 

John looked up and leaned in to kiss him again, slowly, to let Sherlock knew what he was gonna do. Sherlock understood at once and met it eagerly. This time it was different. It was as if they could read each other's minds. One of John’s hands went to Sherlock’s cheek, the other to his neck. Sherlock’s hand went to John’s waist, holding a handful of his shirt. John tilted his head a bit, and they deepened the kiss a little. It flowed so naturally. Slowly but surely John’s hand moved to Sherlock’s thigh, and the detective’s hand moved to cover John’s. To encourage him. Their kiss slowly grew bolder, and soon even sloppy. Their lips parted to let their tongues quickly touch, before going back to lips.  
”Okay?” John whispered against Sherlock’s lips, who nodded. Sherlock’s hand moved up to cup John’s jaw, pulling him back against him. John’s hand moved to the inside of Sherlock’s thigh, before rubbing his thumb as close to his crotch as he could without touching it. 

Usually, John would be content with a relaxing night in front of the telly, but if something like this ever happened, he would accept it with open arms. He loved sex with Sherlock, even if they hadn't had ’real’ sex yet. Touching and kissing were way enough for him, and he thought Sherlock agreed. 

Slowly they moved closer until John ended up in Sherlock’s lap. He still held Sherlock’s face in his hands, kissing him hungrily, yet gently. John didn't want to scare Sherlock off by going too rough. The detective almost whined as he leaned his head back against the backrest of the couch, kissing John back sweetly. His hands moved to John’s back and slipped under his sweater. His warm hands roamed over John’s skin, making him shudder. Shyly Sherlock let his hands wander lower until they reached the elastic of John’s sweatpants. They lingered by it for a while, before pulling it down over John’s bum. John felt the air on his skin as it was exposed to the air in the room, and he broke the kiss to drew in a shaking breath. He let it out as a soft chuckle and nodded for Sherlock to continue. Sherlock smiled at him as he reached down and palmed his bum. Sherlock just held it, and John was torn around pressing against his crotch or his hands. He decided on the latter and pushed his bum back. Sherlock hummed and squeezed it gently, loving the sighs coming from John. He did well. 

”You want to..go further?” John asked, a bit breathless by the touches he was receiving. He looked down at Sherlock and rose a hand to push a curl from his eyes. John loved Sherlock’s hair after he had run his hands through it. John’s body shaded Sherlock’s face from the light from the telly, but he could see him. Sherlock met his gaze with a soft grin, his eyes twinkling with some lust John had only seen once before when they made love for the first time.

”Yes, John.”

John loved hearing his name on Sherlock’s lips. It sounded amazing. 

”Touching and kissing, yeah?”

”Yeah,” Sherlock said with a now more full grin. John returned it before leaning back to pull the shirt over his head. Sherlock’s hand immediately went to his sides to caress them, before landing on his chest. Somehow the darkness around them was comforting. Sherlock kissed his chest before pulling his own shirt over his head, laying it beside them on the couch. John immediately bowed down to kiss his neck. He put time into each and every one of the kisses, making sure they gave Sherlock that tingling sensation. Going lower he kissed his collarbone, his shoulder, and down to his chest. Sherlock’s chest heaved slightly under his touch, and John loved that. John loved how his touches made Sherlock feel. 

When he did not reach anymore, he moved back up to Sherlock’s jaw, kissing it softly. Sherlock sighed in content, before tilting his head to capture John’s lips again. He enjoyed this way too much. Just two men who just accepted their sexuality exploring each other’s bodies. They knew every part of it, every scar and every flaw. But they loved it. 

At the thought of it, Sherlock’s hand went to the back of John’s shoulder, light fingers tracing the scar. John felt it, and a soft smile touched his lips. He pressed his hand to Sherlock’s side, his other to his jaw. He loved the way Sherlock touched his scar. It felt healing, in some way.

John let one hand slide down Sherlock’s hip, inside his boxers, which by the way was the only thing Sherlock wore as pants. He brushed his hand over Sherlock’s thigh, still amazed by how soft the skin was. Sherlock gently pushed up against him, eyes watching him through half-closed lids.  
John’s hand stroked his skin as he slowly caressed Sherlock’s length inside his boxers, making sure to have a loose wrist. Sherlock bit his lip and leaned his head back against the backrest, eyes closed. John watched him, loving the way Sherlock reacted to his touches. 

”Is this okay?” He asked, even if they had already been through this. The last time this happened John had taken Sherlock’s virginity, and it was a big deal for them both. Or at least his hand job virginity. They hadn't even discussed penetrative sex yet. John knew they both thought about it, but no one felt the need to bring it up, and that felt more than okay.

”Yes,” Sherlock said in a dark voice, watching John almost fondly. If John didn't know better, he would think Sherlock was becoming soft. Maybe he was. 

John smiled and spread his thighs to reach better, making him reach along Sherlock’s upper body beautifully. Sherlock’s breath began to quicken, and his hand curled around John’s neck. He felt like his nerve ending would catch on fire, only by the way John’s warm hand stroked him with such gentleness. John was always gentle as if any rough or quick movements would make Sherlock bolt. Sherlock did want to try and get rough sometimes, but they had the time for that. Right now, he wanted them to touch each other in a relaxing way, to continue the way their cozy night had started. Usually, Sherlock hated relaxing nights. His mind had to do work all the time, or he would get bored. Right now his mind was racing, but the moment John kissed him all he could think about was that. The perfect amount of pressure on John's lips as they pressed against his. The way his hand moved. The way those muscular thighs pressed against his, and the way John’s ass pressed against his legs. It felt perfect. He was content. 

His hand went along John’s neck, down his chest and slipped inside his boxers, making the other man smile wider. He leaned in and brushed his lips over Sherlock’s just when the other man began touching him. Their kiss was breathless, sloppy, but so perfect. They loved the way the other person’s lips felt, the ideal way their hands moved in sync.

Soon they were a panting, squirming mess. John pressed his thighs against Sherlock’s as he was getting close to the end, and that made Sherlock take in a deep breath. Knowing John was close Sherlock reached around and gently pressed in a finger in John. He knew the other man liked that. He remembered it from their last time. The other man gasped and closed his eyes, coming hard when Sherlock pressed against his prostate. His hand on Sherlock’s shoulder tightened along with his thighs, and he let his head fall down to his chest. Stars exploded in his field of vision, and Sherlock just watched. He watched how John’s mouth dropped open, how he curled into Sherlock, and how his chest rose in shaky breaths. Leaning up John kissed Sherlock, and began to stroke a little bit faster, but still in a gentle way. This was all about Sherlock now, and John was gonna make him enjoy it. 

Sherlock kissed back, his mind now spinning. He remembered the last time he orgasmed. He had feared it in the beginning, but when it was going on it felt so good. He wanted to feel that again, he craved it. He let out a shaky breath and leaned back, bending his back and pressing up against John. He almost whimpered, feeling the need for John to go faster. He needed the release. 

”Please.” Before he knew it, the words slipped from his lips, and he blushed. He hadn't meant to beg. He had never begged for mercy in his life. That just showed how much power John had over him.

John loved seeing Sherlock like that, and he knew he was the only one who had, and hopefully ever would. Sherlock was always too proud, and cocky. Seeing him this vulnerable, and almost begging for mercy, was exciting. To say the least.

So John granted his wish. He went a bit faster, but not too fast. He was still making sure Sherlock would have a pleasurable orgasm. They went on for another minute before Sherlock was laying his head back and whimpering as the orgasm took over his body. John watched, fondly, until Sherlock was spent. Then he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Sherlock’s loose lips, getting a weak response. 

John then rose from the couch to walk through the dark apartment, leaving Sherlock on the sofa. Legs slack, and boxers filthy. When John returned, butt naked, he made Sherlock crawl out of his boxers. Once he did John cleaned him off, making sure to go gently. Once he was done, John went and threw the cloth away, before crawling back into Sherlock’s bare lap, a blanket thrown over his shoulders. He leaned his head under Sherlock’s jaw, loving the way Sherlock’s chest rose and fell under him. Their now soft lengths lay pressed together in between them, but no one cared. It was comfortable, and John loved the way Sherlock put his arms around his shoulders. Despite their lack of clothes, they felt very warm. 

”I like that you know.” Sherlock suddenly said, and John opened his eyes to the dimly lit up room. The telly was still going on low volume.

”I’m glad,” John said, voice low. He was feeling content, and very tired. He could easily sleep here, in Sherlock’s lap, and he would if he didn't know how uncomfortable Sherlock would be.  
”Wanna lay down?” He asked, and Sherlock hummed. They shifted until they both lay on the couch, facing each other. Their legs were tangled together, and Sherlock’s arm put loosely around John’s waist. They looked at each other in the low light from the telly. Both seemed very content, and happy.

As Sherlock turned off the telly and they were left in the dark, John cuddled closer. Sherlock’s arm tightened around him, and they both sighed in content. Just as they were about to doze off, John mumbled. 

”I like that too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some feedback, I would really appreciate it ^w^


End file.
